1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sanal culturing composition, and a sanal culturing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various clinical studies have verified the effects of acupuncture treatment using the meridian system and acupuncture points, which is one of the fundamental theories of Korean medicine. Moreover, the mechanisms of treatment through the nervous and endocrine systems and gene expression are being revealed one after another. Recently, a novel structure related to the meridian system was discovered by Asian researchers, with the form of thin tube bundles inside blood vessels and lymphatic vessels and not known in conventional anatomy. This novel structure has been identified to not only connect an organ to another organ but also connect an organ to the body surface. In addition, such a meridian circulation duct is called a primo duct or a Bong Han duct, and these primo ducts suggest the possibility of the primo circulatory system, or primo vascular system (PVS), being a novel circulatory system which may be considered as the third circulatory system of the human body.
Sanal (or primo microcell), which flows in a primo duct, is a small cell comprising DNA and proteins. It was recently found that large quantities of immune cells are present in a primo duct, where stem cell markers were also observed. Furthermore, a possibility has been raised that stem cells related to cancer may be present in PVS. Such studies demonstrate that research on PVS goes beyond the simple anatomical level of elucidating the existence and location of the system, and that there is active ongoing research related to tissue regeneration and the treatment of diseases, such as cancer and diabetes. Consequently, much interest is focused on the function of sanals present in PVS. However, a problem remains in that it is difficult to collect sanals present in PVS and the amount of collected sanals is insufficient.
Thus, there is a need for developing a culture fluid for stably culturing sanal, and a sanal culturing method using the same.